


Unseen, Unheard

by sarahlu



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Canon Era, Drabble, M/M, babes an obviously pining twink and genes a flirty twunk bc he knows of course he knows, hidden scenes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:14:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23327584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahlu/pseuds/sarahlu
Summary: I am OBSESSED with hidden scenes bc in things like this thats where you have to infer most of the development happens. So yeah, baberoe hidden scenes. Issa mood. Still doing the Firsts as well, also doing a prompt but i woke up and this attacked my brain so i had to get it out.You CAN’T tell me Babe wasn’t crushin’ on a certain blue eyed medic bc he was. Anyways.enjoy!!
Relationships: Babe Heffron/Eugene Roe
Comments: 15
Kudos: 53





	1. England, September, 1944

**Author's Note:**

> I am OBSESSED with hidden scenes bc in things like this thats where you have to infer most of the development happens. So yeah, baberoe hidden scenes. Issa mood. Still doing the Firsts as well, also doing a prompt but i woke up and this attacked my brain so i had to get it out.   
> You CAN’T tell me Babe wasn’t crushin’ on a certain blue eyed medic bc he was. Anyways.
> 
> enjoy!!

The atmosphere of the pub was celebratory. What should have been Easy’s second jump was cancelled. They had more time to relax before returning to action. 

As anxious as Babe was to see his first action, he wasn’t exactly going to complain about a delay to it. 

He stuck close to his squad most of the night, Sergeant Randleman preferring them to stay contained. He was following that order, laughing and drinking with his buddies until Bill commandeered him to get another drink with him. 

“Come on Heffron, keep me company. Need to visit the watering hole.” He said and Babe dutifully followed. Bill was already a good friend of Babe’s but he still outranked him and he had to do as he was told. 

Upon reaching the bar counter, Bill let out a sound of surprise. 

“Eh Doc, fancy seein’ you in a joint like this.” He said as the two men shook hands. 

“Sergeant Guarnere,” the other man greeted simply. 

“Say you meet Heffron here yet?” Bill said and gestured for Babe to also shake hands with this new person. 

“Can’t say I have,” he said and Babe was finally in front of the bluest eyes he had ever seen, clear and glassy like a peaceful sea. He was frozen in place for a moment, not able to process fully seeing the most beautiful man he had ever laid eyes on. 

Bill elbowing him snapped him back to reality. “Uh, Private Edward Heffron. Everyone calls me Babe though.” He said, extending his own hand to shake. 

A small smile played at the other man's lip and he gently took Babe’s outreached hand which sent a pleasent shiver up his spine. 

“Eugene Roe, your medic. Enchanté, Edward.” He said and Babe’s mouth went dry at the already deep, molasses-like southern accent speaking french. He didn’t even register Bill had left them already, assuming Babe was going to get acquainted with the medic better. 

“So,” Babe began, clearing his throat “I’m getting myself another drink, would you like one? Ya know so when the time comes you remember me and that I was oh so kind enough to help get you drunk and you make sure I live?” He rambled on and a small smile slowly crept onto Roe’s face.

“That’d be just fine Edward, thank you.” He said with a small chuckle and Babe was a goner. The smile, the voice, the eyes, it was all becoming too much. He was nearly perfect. 

He ordered them two pints and held his glass up in a signal to cheers. 

“What’re we making this to, Heffron?” Roe asked and Babe thought for a moment. 

“To Berlin by Christmas!” He said.

“I admire your optimism,” Roe said and clinked his glass against Babe’s. He stood there for a few more beats before he realized he probably overstayed his welcome in the otherwise alone man’s space. 

“Well then see you around?” He asked, hoping he didn’t sound too eager but he already wanted to be around Roe more. 

“Well it’s usually better if you don’t see me, but if it gets me another beer we’ll see.” Roe teased and Babe smiled, ducking his head to hide his blush and dopey smile as he turned and rejoined his group


	2. France, November, 1944

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is kinda longer than the first as an apology for it being so long since i updated this (yes a week is long to me for these) but its really soft just like, an fyi
> 
> enjoy!!

Nobody told Babe about the sheer amount of monotonous downtime there was in war. 

Market Garden failed and they got the hell out of Holland as soon as the order was given. Now they waited on a base somewhere in France for God only knew how long. There were rumors that it would be March before they moved out. 

Everyday was the same routine: wake up, fall in for inspection, fall out for pt, parade, sleep, repeat. 

They were granted a modicum of free time though, passes to Paris given regularly and movies in the mess often. Babe also took up gambling for a while before losing a healthy chunk of money to Malarkey and swearing off it. 

One weekend Babe decided to forgo a pass in favor of sticking to base. Friday night saw a group of the guys in their barracks, smoking, drinking, play cards and shooting the shit. All signs pointed to a nasty hangover in many of the guys. 

Babe made his way over to the medic tent after morning mess, his head still pounding after a semi-substantial meal. He was praying Spina was there, not wanting to face Gene in his state. 

He couldn’t believe how much the distant medic had gotten under his skin in the month they had been in each other’s space. He spent most of his time on the outside of the fray but since their meeting in England, the two seemed to have a knack of finding each other when they were near. 

His stomach tightened at just the thought of the glances that Gene would shoot him, blushing at the curiosity and the increasing amount of heat there seemed to be behind them. Babe wasn’t dumb, he knew himself but he had yet to be solidly sure of Gene. It weighed on him more than he would admit. 

The tent was quiet when he entered, but Babe recognized the hunched posture as soon as his eyes fell on the other person inside and he repressed a groan. Of course, just his luck he had to face Gene in his state. 

Gene turned to see who entered his tent and was instantly on alert to help. 

“Heffron, you good? What are you doin’ here so early?” His voice was worried but not more so than he was for any of the other guys when they went to him. The thought that maybe he wasn’t actually special to Gene flashed in his mind and made his head pound harder, hearing his heartbeat in his brain. 

“Uh, christ Doc, have you got anything that would help a brutal hangover?” He asked sheepishly, and Gene’s face split into a wide grin. 

“Sit up there, I’ll fix somethin’ up.” He instructed, pointing at the exam table in the middle of the room. Babe hoisted himself up and dropped his face into his hands to block out the light. 

“You feel like you might barf, Heffron?” Gene asked from somewhere behind him and he made a noise that indicated he didn’t. He had already ruined a perfectly good latrine he would have to scrub later, that phase was over. 

“Here,” came the voice, much closer and softer this time. “Drink some of this,” he said and handed Babe a cup of something hot. He expected coffee but it was some type of tea. 

“Thanks, Doc,” Babe said gratefully after swallowing a generous amount of the drink in one go. 

“Can you lift your head up for me, Heffron?” Gene asked kindly, placing a finger under Babe’s chin to gently coax his head up so they were looking at each other. Babe was stricken for who knows how many times at that point at just how blue Gene’s eyes were shining back down at him. 

The medic clicked on a tiny flashlight and shone it in both of Babe’s eyes, searching for something only he knew. He clicked it back off.

“Well,” he began, his finger still resting under the younger man’s chin holding his gaze. “You have my seal of approval, I think you’ll live to fight another day yet.” He said in a teasing tone. Babe couldn’t understand why he never showed this side of him to the others, he was so enamored with it. 

“Well let me go find Hitler myself if I’m a top man,” he countered back. Gene laughed quietly and released him, Babe missed the contact right away. 

“Thank you again, I know this was probably the least important thing you’ll do in the war but I do feel a lot better,” Babe told him as he made his way to leave. 

“If it gets us home, it’s all important Heffron,” he said softly, a sad, tight lipped smile creeping on his face. Babe missed the easy flowing jokes from a moment ago, seeing Gene so morose was beginning to wear on him as well. 

“Take care, Heffron,” Gene called as Babe exited the tent.


	3. Belgium, December, 1944

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh its a BIG MOMENT y’all!! And thats all i have to say about that. BUT as a side note: im running low on ideas for First so im opening the floor to suggestions. If there is something you wanna see, leave a comment or drop me a line on tumblr @lieblinggs !
> 
> enjoy!!

The night stayed quiet. For a moment they were safe, for a moment it was quiet. 

Babe was surprised Gene stayed in his hole with him, usually moving around to check on the men. He could see though, Gene didn’t have it in him that night. So Babe selfishly accepted the medics presence that he had all to himself. 

He recognized he was falling. Every time he needed to pay a visit to the medics, to ask for something, every iota of attention Gene focused on him drowned him deeper, and deeper. War wasn’t an ideal place for love though. 

If they could, if their lives were different, if they had met in a crowded bar or peaceful street, Babe would’ve shook his hand and put on his best manners. Tried to woo him with his south Philly charm and gave him everything he could. Would have kissed him sweet and slow in the summer, held him tight on a winter stroll. 

They didn’t have that beginning though, he realized some time ago. They had paratrooper training and M-1’s, they had liberty passes and weekends on the base when they were off the line. 

In war, they weren’t promised to live through the next battle or the one after that. It was an altogether hopeless but also liberating thought. If things weren’t how Babe thought, maybe he would get hit and not have to face Gene anymore. Though if they were, he knew he would fight ten times as hard to stay by his side. Whatever happened, the next words out of his mouth were carefully decided upon, even if they came out rushed. 

“Gene?” He got the other man's attention, “I think… no, I am- fuck, Gene I love you. I know we’re fucked and words mean shit but I’ve been falling for ya for some time and you need to know just in case-,” Gene tried to interrupt but Babe stopped him. 

“No its ok, you don’t, I mean it's fine if its one sided but God this could all be over for any of us at any time and I need you to know that I love you, I’ve been loving you, and however the war ends for us I’m going to keep loving you.” His breath was coming heavier as he tried to hold back the tears encompassing all the emotions he had tried to swallow since entering combat came flooding out.

Gene, who had yet to be allowed to speak, recognized Babe’s speech was over and reached over tentatively, guiding Babe’s helmetted head to his shoulder, slinging an arm around him protectively. It very much mirrored the position he had with Spina a mere few nights ago but with Gene it felt different. More comfort and safety in the cajun's arms. 

“Can I go now?” He murmured lowly, close to Babe’s ear. He could just nod. 

“I think you got the speech down,” he chuckled before continuing, “but Babe, you have to know it’s the same. You also have to know we aren’t in the position right now to be in the way we would like.” He said gently, almost like a parent instructing their child. 

Babe nodded again. “I love you Edward, ok?” Babe raised his head at that. Dark hazel eyes met clear blue ones, both swirled with emotions only recognizable to the other. 

“Tell you what, Heffron. We both make it outta thing thing, I’ll let you pick where we get off the train back in the states.” Gene offered with a small smile, which Babe returned. 

“It’s a deal, Doc. Can I- would you be ok-,” he didn’t even get to finish his words, Gene already swallowing them with his lips. He knew what Babe was asking and was more than willing to oblige. 

It was a tentative, soft kiss. One that warmed Babe like a hot summer day, made him forget they were buried under snow drifts in some fuckin’ forest in Europe. It was dangerous, it made him forget where he was, who he was, everything that wasn’t Doc. Their chapped lips slid and slipped along each other for a few more precious seconds before it ended and he was brought back to his frozen reality. 

“Gene, will you promise not to tell if I get a little bit of shut eye?” He asked, resting his head back on the medic’s shoulder. His shoulders shook slightly. 

“Promise I’ll cover for ya, cher.” He said. Babe closed his eyes and as he slipped into a light sleep, he heard the french whispers fall over him like a blanket. 

“Il n’y a personne d’autre que toi. Tu m’as ruiné.” Babe didn’t know what that meant, and if he wasn’t as dog tired as he was he would ask. Not that night though.


	4. France, February, 1945

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Babe’s gotta put his big boy pants a lil bit. Also this could have been a lot more angsty than it was y’all are just lucky i have cant-actually-hurt-them brain disorder
> 
> enjoy!!

The streets of Haguenau were finally quiet, the mortar fire and machine gun bursts no longer being exchanged across the river from the patrol. 

Babe snuck out of the bombed out house they were sheltering in, careful to make as little noise as possible. Every man in second platoon was dead to the world but he still walked with care through the creaking halls. 

The road was abandoned as he scurried as quickly as he could to the CP where Gene was staying. He crept into the dark house, careful once more to not make a sound as he moved through the dark to the aid station. He knew Gene wouldn’t be able to sleep that night, he would be there.

He was. Sat hunched in the middle of the room, head between his knees and shoulders shaking. Babe wasted no time in rushing to his side, wrapping his arms around the medic.

“Hey, hey hey, you’re ok.” Babe reassured as the silent sobs continued to rattle through Gene’s body. Babe did his best to comfort but he could only do so much being at his own breaking point. He recognized though that Gene was always the strong one, always taking care of not just him but everyone, so this time he had to be the steady one. 

Eventually, after enough rocking and gentle words Babe got Gene to calm down enough. When he looked up his normally bright, glassy eyes were dull and dark, wet from tears. Babe swiped a finger to clear some of the wetness. Finally he spoke. 

“I can’t fucking do this anymore, Babe,” it was a broken whisper. Babe was floored, he had not been prepared for this, for putting Gene back together. He had to though, for the company’s sake and for their own. 

“Gene there was nothing-, I mean he wasn’t going to make it anyways,” Babe felt sick even saying that. Nobody deserved to die like that, least of all a goddamn kid like Jackson. 

“Not just that, all of it, merde…” tears began to flow once more and Babe resumed his position of holding the other man who in that moment had never seemed smaller. Gene had seen more death than any man ought to in his life, and frankly Babe was surprised it had taken him that long to break. 

“When Martin came and got me,” he began quietly, “When Martin came… before he told me I was terrified it was you. I don’t know what I woulda done-,” his voice shook. 

“Hey, shhh, shh,” Babe held tighter, “It wasn’t. Gene I swear, I’m not leaving this continent without you,” he said, trying to lighten the mood. It didn’t help.

“I just want it to be over. I want to be home, see my family, live a real life. I don’t know how many more bombed out buildings I can pretend are home.” A real life, Babe tried not to read too much into it. They would have a real life, he had to assure himself of that. 

“Gene, I don’t know how much I have the authority to promise you right now, but I know I will personally do my damndest to get you home,” with me he wanted to add but it wasn’t the time. 

“Where do you wanna go Babe?” He asked after a few beats of silence in the room.

“What?” He asked.

“Where do you wanna live? You want to stay in Philly, or I know I’ve told you enough about the swamp to try and sway you. Or just go somewhere completely different where nobody knows us? We could start over.” Some light had returned to Gene’s eyes as he said this.

“I well, to be completely honest Gene I hadn’t thought much about it,” he admitted and Gene nodded. 

“That's alright, I think we got time left yet. You can still pick though,” he said with a small smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes. Babe returned the smile. 

“Still love you, Heffron,” he whispered, bringing a hand up to lightly brush Babe’s freshly shabed jaw. 

“Well good because I still love you, Doc,” he joked back, leaning in to lightly brush their lips against one anothers. 

Outside, a shell whistled overhead and hit a C company OP, but the Easy CP was the safest place in the world for them in that moment.


	5. Germany, April, 1945

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theme of this one is, simply: And I OOP. Thats it, thats all ya get. Lmao
> 
> enjoy!!

Babe took the few final puffs of his cigarette as he strolled towards the company cp. He was thankful to have the rest of the afternoon off, doing the early shift with Talbert at one of the outposts. 

He stubbed out the butt with his boot and did his best to go unnoticed through the house turned headquarters. Luckily he didn’t come across any officers who would question his presence there. He figured he could always lie and say he needed something bandaged, but that's a hard sell when you are visibly unwounded. 

He was there to see Gene. Gene, who had finally allowed them to grow and develop together during their blissful month off the line in France. Gene, who surprised Babe every day with his quick wit and secret charm. Who was blessed with lips of an angel and a devilish tongue to match. 

They were still at war, but something after coming off the line in France felt different, like it was the last time they would be in danger. All the men relaxed, Gene relaxed and that was the best part to Babe. 

Gene was, as always, alone in the makeshift station at the back of the house. He looked to be doing an inventory for a resupply. Babe smiled, just watching him for a few moments. It was times like that he couldn’t believe he was so lucky. Watching the delicate fingers glide across the bandages as he counted, his face scrunched in concentration. 

Babe knocked on the doorframe and pulled Gene from his task. Had it been anyone else, interrupting Gene is a crime punishable by death but seeing Babe standing in the door brought a beaming smile to the man's face. 

“Well hello,” he said crossing the room to the doorway, pulling Babe in further. 

“How did your patrol go?” He asked, pressing Babe to the back table, his hands gripping Babe’s hips gently. 

“Fine, boring. Tab kept falling asleep. That’s about it, can you kiss me now?” Babe asked, his voice edging on impatient. Gene smiled and ducked his head in, pressing a firm but chaste kiss to Babe’s lips. 

He drew back and trailed his lips across Babe’s jaw and down the column of his neck, sucking lightly but not hard enough to leave a mark. 

“Um, Ni-nixon said there's some stuff about a bridge the krauts forgot, an-and that it’s probably gonna help us advance,” he stuttered out as Gene continued his torture along the other side of his neck and face. 

“Mhm,” Gene murmured close to Babe’s ear, his hands now untucking Babe’s shirt and sliding up his back. Babe sighed and wrapped his arms around Gene’s neck as their lips came together again with more heat this time. 

The dance of lips and tongues and even teeth continued for several minutes with hands wandering and gripping. Tangling in hair and fisting into shirts. It was all going according to plan, until- 

“Doc are you in here?” Lipton called from too close a proximity to act like what was happening wasn’t. Gene froze when Lipton’s footfalls brought him to the entrance of the room. You could hear a pin drop. Gene peeled himself away from Babe who was bright red and praying to God to let him cease to exist in that moment. 

It would be one thing if it were another one of the guys, but it's the second lieutenant of the whole company, who knew what he would do. 

“You uh,” Gene began, clearing his throat, “You need something, sir?” He was surprisingly able to keep his cool, Babe felt even more mortified at that turning him on still despite the other man in their company. 

“You know what, I actually remembered that I have something else for the… yeah carry on,” Lipton said and hurried away. 

Babe couldn’t help it, he burst out laughing. He had to so he didn’t cry out of sheer embarrassment. Soon enough, Gene joined in and their earlier activities were tabled for another time as they both doubled over in hysterics. 

“Fuck,” Babe said, attempting to catch his breath, “You think he is gonna tell?” The genuine panic was beginning to set in, threatening to send him into another round of hysterics. 

“I think we’re safe, he knows that I know he shares a room with Captain Speirs,” Gene assured Babe. 

“Speirs? You’re shittin’ me! Tell me about that!” He exclaimed, their afternoon together taking on a new tone.


	6. Austria, August, 1945

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, a Happy Easter or Happy Passover or just regular ass happy month of quarantine if you dont celebrate either lmao
> 
> This ones kinda long, got carried away in my Points feelings bc its 2:30 am and im only human ok? Also, fun little treat its more from Genes pov which is pretty fun, just call me ze easter bunny bc its kind of a gift. Ok this is derailing, ill go.
> 
> enjoy!!

Early dawn light streamed into the room, the sound of steady breathing cut through the silence. Two men, two veterans, slotted as close to one another as they could be in their sleep. 

Gene wakes before Babe and spends several minutes marvelling at the sight. He’ll be the first to admit he didn’t really give the lanky redhead much thought when they met. He found his fumbling attempts at flirting endearing but never entertained it seriously until after Holland. 

He watched Babe grow up quickly during Market Garden, how it took him from a wide eyed, freshly minted paratrooper to a full fledged veteran. His demeanor was less happy-go-lucky, more snappish. It didn’t sit with Gene, he knew that Babe was meant to radiate the positivity and light he had in England and if he had the chance to help bring that Babe back he would. 

He watched closer, studying Babe. Falling in love with every detail he learned; how he always complained about drinking black coffee “It’s just hot bean water!”, his boisterous laughs and suppressed giggles, all his mannerisms and idiosyncrasies Gene knew. All without more than a handful of conversations shared. He didn’t know how to approach Babe, he thought himself out of depth. 

The Bulge pushed them all to their brinks. Everyone lost someone or something. Babe lost the replacement he had taken under his wing and Gene knew he still blamed himself. Gene lost someone he is never sure he really had to begin with. Renée, with his grandmother's hands and strong spirit. He wishes he could have known her better. 

It was in that snow covered hell they found each other though, giving them something to keep alive for but also paralyzing them with fear at the thought of losing the other. 

Gene thought he did very nearly lose Babe when Bill was hit, his best friend losing his leg in a shelling. 

“Gene,” he whispered that night in their foxhole, “You’re all I have left. You think I’m gonna leave you, you’re thick,” he promised, and he kept it. They kept each together, each knowing when the other needed them the most. It got them through the rest of the war through Germany, and to where they currently were stationed in Austria. 

Gene was supposed to man the aid tent at the airfield in a few hours, and the rest of the company was retraining for deployment in the Pacific; a thought that terrified Gene more than anything. The footage was raw and ruthless, with more bloodshed and death by far than they had ever seen even at the worst. He prayed the war ended before then. 

Eventually, Babe’s eyes fluttered open and they greeted the day in the usual way; they made love quickly yet quietly, their time still borrowed, and parted ways. 

Late that afternoon, drills are released for the day and first battalion takes over the aid post, and having nothing to do the men of easy congregate at the recently erected baseball diamond for a pickup game. 

Hours pass and inning after inning is played. They cheer each other on and engage in good natured competition, until Captain Speirs calls them all around. 

“This morning, President Truman received the unconditional surrender from the Japanese,” Major Winters announced to the group of men gathered around him. 

“The war is over.” He told them all with finality. A stunned silence engulfed the group as they absorbed the news. 

Over. After 3 year of their lives, almost a year and a half spent in combat, it was all completely over. 

They had to resume their previous lives or begin completely new ones, adjusting their wholly new identities to the society they would be returning to. 

After a few more beats, the truth became real and they dispersed as a group, whooping and hollering with joy at having their lives back. 

As they walked, Gene sidled up next to Babe and threw what to others would look like a friendly arm around his shoulders. 

“So Heffron, what’s the plan then?” He asked with a smile in his voice, and a secret knowing smile. 

“Well Doc, now that you mention it, might spend some time down south when we get back,” he said with a teasing tone, Gene raised his eyebrows silently asking is Babe was saying what he thought and was replied to with a nod. 

When the Army let them go home, home would be Louisiana. 

The rest of the night was in full on celebration mode, many of the men receiving word of their impending discharges, Gene and Babe among them. Nobody noticed how close they sat as they all got drunker and drunker, how they shared private conversations and jokes, nobody even noticed when the liquor emboldened them enough to share several kisses, each more heated than the one before. 

Or maybe they did and simply didn’t care. In the morning most would be free men who fought for the right to do what they pleased. 

Freedom, what a concept.


	7. The Years Following

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is ze end. I got a lil wistful at the end, i wont lie lol. Anyways, as i wrap this up dont forget i still have First but im at a bit of a roadblock bc idk what to do next! I also have a few other things in the works rn so keep an eye out (but not like SOON soon) 
> 
> enjoy!!

10 years. 

10 years put between them and the war. 

10 years spent tucked away together most of the time, healing, living, growing. 10 years of letters, weddings, holidays, births, deaths. 10 years of combining families. 

10 years of adjustments for parents, who had to field questions about why their sons remained bachelors and lived with their buddy, asking how strong a bond has to be for that level of codependency. 10 years of grief, 10 years of sorrow, 10 years of everything one could imagine.

There was also 10 years of easy company reunions, of being with the people who knew them better than anyone. It was somewhere new every year, there were whispers of returning to Europe one day but nothing concrete. 

In 1955 the group landed in Philadelphia for the festivities. Guarnere was more than happy to play host. 

“Babe here’s a southern man now, bet he don’t even remember where the Phillies play anymore!” Guarnere joked to the group when someone asked why Babe wasn’t a host as well.

“Just gonna have to come on down to Baton Rouge then,” Gene offered from his place next to Babe, his hand resting on the redhead’s lower back out of view from the rest of the men.

They had all known since they showed up at the first reunion together, there were words exchanged and some dirty looks given by some of the fringe members but the people who mattered agreed they had earned the right to do what they wanted even if they didn’t agree with what that was. 

“You offerin’ Doc? Gonna give swamp tours and all that?” Luz inquired, Gene shrugged with a smile. 

“The boat isn’t big enough for everyone at once but we could figure something out perhaps,” Babe said thoughtfully. 

They both tended to wonder at these gatherings, if they were missing something. Men had started to bring their wives and children if they had them. It was turning into a family event, and that was something they would never have in the same sense. 

Those thoughts were fleeting though, they had all the people they needed. They lived close to Gene’s family with his sisters and their children, and Babe kept in contact with his family even going to see them all before the event. 

Their lives were full in a different way, but they wouldn’t change it for anything.

In a year, they would have the reunion in their city.

10 years would see them return to Europe, landing in an airplane properly for the first time ever. Nearly 30 years later, Babe would receive a copy of a book in the mail from Bill. He would read it, it would be about their war. The scant few pages about Gene would be his favorite, and it would become one more thing he wishes he could share with him.


End file.
